


I'm Glad I Spent It With You.

by orphan_account



Series: In My Veins [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that thing we agreed, about killing each other if we got bitten? I don't think I meant it. Fuck, Stiles, I don't want to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad I Spent It With You.

**Author's Note:**

> A dialogue only Scott/Stiles moment. Set before the other two parts of this series.  
> Can be read on it's own.  
> Title comes from Lou Reed's Perfect Day.  
> Un-Beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

"Scott, Scott, Scott!"

"Stiles, I'm here."

"Oh thank fuck dude, I thought... Never mind, things got a bit hairy back there for a second."

"That's not funny Stiles."

"Of course it's funny. I'm allowed to laugh, you're okay, I'm okay, we have a new story to tell - "

"I'm not okay."

"What are you talking about, of course you're okay - that, that's nothing, look you're barely even bleeding." 

"That's the point Stiles."

"What's the point? You get hurt and you don't even get a cool scar, it's healing already, did you know that happened that quickly, 'cause I sure -"

"Stop it. Stop doing that."

"Wh-"

"Stop pretending I'm fine when I'm not, I'm not fine nothing's fine!" 

"I'm sorry."

"You know that thing we agreed, about killing each other if we got bitten? I don't think I meant it. Fuck, Stiles, I don't want to die." 

"You're not going to die."

"But the code - "

"What code? The hunters code? We're not hunters Scotty, we're civilians, we don't have to live by their rules." 

"You can't just leave me like this, I'm one of them now, what if I hurt you?"

"You'd never hurt me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true!'

"The others won't see it that way."

 “Fuck the Others!”

 “Stiles, what am I going to d- Oh my god, was that a howl? That was a howl right?”

 “Go with them”.

 “What the hell!?”

 “Go with them, that’s what they want.”

 “They’ll kill me.”

 “No they won’t, if they wanted you dead you’d be dead. They’re losing men faster than we are, they’ll keep you safe.”

 “Come with me.”

 “You know I can’t.”

 “Then I’m staying”

 “No you’re not, you’re not safe here anymore Scott.”

 “See, I told you I was a mons-“

 “Don’t say that! I meant from us, you’re not safe from us. You go back to the compound and they kill you.”

 “I don’t want to leave you.”

 “I don’t want you to either, but you know you have to.”

 “You’ll be okay?”

 “Of course I’ll be okay, when am I not okay?”

 “I love you dude.”

 “I love you too. Now go!”

 “Goodbye Stiles.”

 “Hey, no goodbyes, I’ll see you later.”

 “Stiles – “

 “I’ll see you later!”

 “Yeah… see you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I now officially have no idea where this series is going. I am also running out of Perfect Day lyrics. It would be great to know what you guys think.


End file.
